


Dusk and Parchment

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Unfinished thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: As dusk hit her parchment she lit a new candle and bent over her calculations...would it work? It had to work...
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Dusk and Parchment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/gifts).



> Short prompt fic and AGAIN, MM I think this will end up becoming a long fic...butts...

The light was dying out now and she lit an extra candle, peering at the parchment on the desk. Her quill scratched swiftly, runes and symbols dancing across the parchment as she wrote faster than she had written in a long time.

She didn’t think this was important. She knew it was _essential_. It was the only option they had left, as long as she could just get the calculations right. She had been working on the calculations for weeks, months. She had lost track of time.

It was always dark down here. It was always darker than anywhere else she had spent her time. There was too much silence, it was oppressive. The other occupant of the room was almost always silent and stoic, keeping watch over her. She scratched and scribbled over the parchment, calculations flying from her quill pen as she filled in Arithmancy charts as quickly as she could.

She slid back in her chair. Finally, finally it looked like she might have done it. She might have got the calculations right.

“Sir? Sir I think I have got it.” She turned to the second occupant and smiled at him. Silently, he raised an eyebrow and gestured that she should light a few extra candles. The dusk was too dark for their usual conversations and she silently lifted the lights form their dimmed existence. She paused, listening for any disturbance, lest anyone could see their lights from inside the dungeon she had been trapped in for so long.

“Show me Granger.” He whispered to her his voice no less beautiful for the fact that it was coming from his portrait. She turned the parchment round so he could read it and he nodded, quirking his lips in an almost smile.

“I think you have done it Hermione. Well done. Are you sure you are ready for this?” He looked her dead in the eye and she nodded silently.

“Let’s do this then.” She cast the three spells indicated by the matrix before slipping the Time Turner out from the back of his frame. Time to get out of the dungeons and find the Dungeon Bat before it all went wrong.

The dusk light faded completely and all that was left in the dungeon room was a piece of parchment and a dirty old painting in a frame.


End file.
